Reivindicación
by AdelY-sensei
Summary: Era el momento en que Yuuri Katsuki podría cambiar la mala imagen que se había hecho. Un nuevo año en el que reivindicaría sus actos. ¿Qué pasará cuando las cosas no sucedan así? ¿Qué pasará si todo saliera peor? YurixYuuri. (Two-shot o Tree-shot.)


**Título** : "Reivindicación"

 **Summary** : Era el momento en que Yuuri Katsuki podría cambiar la mala fama que se había hecho. Un nuevo año en el que reivindicaría sus actos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando las cosas no sucedieran así? ¿Qué pasaría si todo saliera, nose… peor?

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Yuri on Ica ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis necesidades de tener más de este fandom.

 **Nota** : Hola! Cómo están? Esta es la historia con la que inauguro esta cuenta en la que solo me mantenía leyendo, siguiendo , favoriteado y comentando jaja

Amo el yurixyuri y espero escribir mucho de ellos en el futuro. Espero que les guste la primera parte de esta historia!

Disfruten!

.

.

.

El Grand prix final había terminado y Yuri Plisetski se alzaba victorioso en el podio. Todo el esfuerzo y sudor invertidos habían dado fruto, y ahí estaba él, con la medalla de oro colgada en su cuello y a su lado Yuuri Katsuki como segundo lugar con la de plata. Plisetski saludaba feliz de su victoria, se sentía orgulloso de haber ganado y estar compartiendo el podio con su primordial rival. Ambos lo habían logrado y él nipón no lo había decepcionado, su rutina lo había alcanzado, y seguiría patinando. El próximo año competirán nuevamente entre ellos y tendrían un contrincante más, ya que se les sumaría Víctor, quien habiendo este año tomado lugar como entrenador de Yuuri, fué vencido por ambos rompiendo sus récords. Si bien estaba muy feliz por ambos, su orgullo como competidor había sido pisado y como tal volvería a la pista a de hielo a defender su título como pentacampeón consecutivo del GPF. No se las dejaría nada fácil. Esa rivalidad y competitividad entre los tres los llevó a una amistad indiscutida.

Se encontraban en la fiesta de celebración tras finalizar la competencia, ya avanzada la noche sólo quedaban los patinadores y decidieron ir a otra sala del hotel donde estarían lejos de la vista de reporteros, ya que, el lado oficial de dicha noche había terminado, decidieron festejar a su modo ahora.

Ambos Yuris se encontraban en una de las mesas alejadas del centro de la pista, donde la mayoría de los patinadoras se encontraban bailando y Katsuki quería mantenerse a raya lo más posible de toda la fiesta. No olvidaba las fotos y vídeos que sus compañeros les mostraron de esa noche un año atrás. No quería repetir esos hechos tan vergonzosos, se alejaría de todo y el alcohol. En cambio Yurio, se hallaba malhumorado ya que no lo dejaban beber por ser menor de edad. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Yuuri le sonrió amable como siempre y estuvo a punto de iniciar una conversación, pero fue interrumpido por un entrenador bastante alegre.

—Yuurii baila con migoooo —Víctor lo abrazó por la espalda tambaleándose y dejando en la mesa una de las botellas más caras de champagne que había en la fiesta. Claramente no habían escatimado en gastos.

El nipón sólo quería observar todo y ser él quien tomara fotos y vídeos este año, una pequeña compensación personal de la que sus amigos no estaban enterados, pero bien sabía cómo era Víctor y qué no dejaría de insistir.

—Sólo un baile Víctor —vio inseguro la sonrisa en forma de corazón que le devolvió este y suspiró pesadamente.

—Seguro, seguro, vamos —dijo para llevarlo a la pista y mientras era tironeado por el ruso, miró al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado y con una expresión de pena le avisó que no tardaría.

—No necesito una niñera —dijo de manera brusca recargándose despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, ignorándolo. Ante el gesto, el japonés sólo sonrió amablemente como siempre que el rubio tenía sus arranques de ira.

Cuando se quedó solo, abrió por debajo de la mesa la solitaria botella olvidada y con una sonrisa traviesa y gatuna comenzó a llenar su vaso y beber su contenido tranquilamente. Después de todo se lo merecía. Vamos, el había ganado el oro ese año. Debía festejar. Nadie tenía más derecho que él de hacerlo.

Dos horas después y a un solo vaso de vaciar por completo la botella el merecedor de la medalla de plata apareció en la mesa nuevamente.

—Creí que te habías perdido cerdo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa al agotado chico.

—Lo siento. Víctor no me dejaba ir y luego apareció Cris y… —Se calló de golpe al notar algo extraño. ¿Desde cuándo Yurio le hablaba tan tranquilo y sonriendo?

Lo observó detenidamente y casi se atraganta. Estaba sentado muy cómodo con uno de sus pies sobre su rodilla y con su codo recostado sobre la mesa, su camisa estaba levemente abierta al escote. Su rostro siempre enojado se veía divertido con su sonrisa socarrona y con un rubor en sus mejillas, y sus ojos... Esos ojos verdes brillaban aún aun más de lo normal.

Respiro profundamente. Entonces reparó en el vaso vacío del rubio, que estaba por ser llenado por el restante de la botella que había dejado ¡Víctor!

—Yurio ¿estás ebrio? ¡Tu no puedes beber! —exclamó quitándole lo que quedaba de alcohol.

—Vamos, ya es un poquito tarde ¿no crees? —comentó burlón y Yuuri enrojeció de sorpresa e indignación.

—¡Estas demasiado ebrio! No lo puedo creer, ¡Van a matarme! ¡Debía cuidarte!

—¡Oye cerdo! ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Deja de decir eso!

—Si... claro, ¡tienes 16! eso eres exactamente ¡Y estas ebrio! —Yurio lo miro molesto pero fue ignorado, seguía murmurando sobre que estaba frito que Lilia y Jakov ya no lo aceptarían en Rusia, que iban a matarlo.

—Yuuri… —Lo llamó con voz dulce el rubio, un escalofrío le subió por la columna al escucharlo hablarle así y, si hubiera visto el brillo en los ojos del adolescente, sabría que nada bueno vendría —. Nadie va a matarte si no lo descubren —Le sonrió cómplice.

El japonés lo meditó un segundo y lo entendió, enseguida busco la salida más próxima a ellos en la qué, por suerte, nadie estaba cerca. Lo tomo de la mano y tiró de él.

—De acuerdo vamos.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del hotel el rubio comenzó a marearse y tambalearse al caminar. Por lo que tuvo que tomarlo de la cintura mientras se apoyaba en él para que no cayera. Yuuri dejó al chico en uno de los pasillos que estaban cerca de la recepción.

—Porfavor Yuri no vayas a moverte de acá —le dijo mientras lo sentaba en el piso, recibió de respuesta una risa divertida lo que sólo lo preocupó aún más el estado del chico.

Se acercó a la recepcionista y le pidió una habitación, debido a que en las suyas serían fácilmente descubiertos. Una vez tuvo las llaves volvió por él joven ruso, este se abrazó a él mientras lo tomaba para ayudarlo a caminar sin tropezar hasta donde pasarían la noche. En el estado que estaba el rubio no podía dejarlo sólo. Si llegaba a empeorar tendría que llamar a un médico sin importar qué.

Una vez dentro recostó al chico en la cama y lo tapó con cuidado, fue al minibar en la habitación y tomo una botella de agua.

—Ten Yurio, debes beber —le dijo acercando la botella a sus labios. Torpemente fue tomando, apenas abrió los ojos y lo observó, de un manotazo la quitó volcándosela encima.

—No hagas eso…

—No quiero más… —se quejó arrastrando las palabras.

—Esta bien la dejaré aquí por si más tarde te da sed. Debes descansar —dijo intentando levantarse pero la mano débil del ruso lo detuvo.

-No te vallas… no no me dejes sólo… —le pidió.

-No me iré a ningún lado —le sonrió tiernamente y no pudo evitar extender la mano y acariciarle el cabello suavemente, vio cómo se relajaba y dormitaba tranquilamente—. Buscaré una toalla para sacarte, ya vuelvo —susurró temiendo despertarlo.

Con la toalla en mano se acercó y volvió a sentarse con cuidado a su lado, lentamente y con la precaución de no despertarlo desabrocho la camisa con la que estaba vestido, botón a botón noto la respiración agitada y el rostro robotizado del rubio y fue hasta que el pecho blanco del chico quedó completamente descubierto, que cayó en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y cómo podía ser visto. Pero si dejaba que durmiera con la ropa mojada podría enfermarse. Con leves toques fue secando el cuerpo del chico, pasó por su cuello con delicadeza, la piel se veía tan suave y tersa que si era brusco sentía que podría dañarla. Sin querer le toco la clavícula con su dedo y oyó un suspiro. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente al creer que lo había despertado y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no era así, pero igualmente se sentía agitado por dentro. Siguió con la tarea de secarlo. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo pasando por sus pectorales y a los costados del cuerpo, en su mente sólo estaba la sensación cálida y suave que le dio la piel de Yuri. Se preguntó si todo su pecho sería igual de suave y no pudo evitar deslizar un dedo fuera de la tela para sentir su piel, mientras la deslizaba por su pecho bajando por su abdomen.

Su propia respiración se aceleró sintiendo realmente agradable el contacto, su vista se enfoco en los botoncitos rosados en el pecho del rubio, se veían húmedos y él tenía que secarlo bien. Trago saliva y con cuidado procedió a secarlo pero está esta vez con el cuidado de no tocarlo. Cuando terminó se lo quedó observando y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. Realmente tenía curiosidad de cómo se sentiría tocar esas partes. Se veían tan... rosadas…

Extendió sus dedos acercandolos a eso que le tenía fascinado, estaba a punto de tocarlo con el mismo cuidado y devoción con el que trató el resto de su piel. Sólo un poco más. Su respiración se volvió pesada y antes de hacer contacto una estridente risa en el pasillo lo despertó de su ensoñación y alejo su mano rápidamente. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo y su corazón se agitó desesperadamente.

—¡Maldición Katsuki! ¿¡Qué exactamente estabas a punto de hacer!? ¡¿En qué pensabas!? —Su mente se recriminaba mientras llevaba sus manos a su pelo y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas—. ¡Es Yurio y está inconsciente!

Miró al chico acostado y lo vió con la respiración pesada y el rostro ruborizado—. ¡¿Esta ebrio y quieres manosearlo!? ¡¿dormido?! —La culpa lo recorrió al ver el estado del pobre chico, estaba mal y él sólo lo… acosaba... —¿Recuerdas qué tiene 16? Es que quieres conocer una nueva emoción de ir preso? ¡Eso sí Yurio no te mata primero si se entera!

Vió la camisa mojada y decidió que lo mejor sería quitarla para que no duerma con algo húmedo pegado el cuerpo. Le haría mal. Pero esta vez lo haría tocando lo estrictamente necesario.

Tubo que tomarlo de la espalda para sentarlo y retirar la prenda húmeda y se asombró de tener que usar todo de su auto control mental para no perderse nuevamente en la suavidad de su espalda, en lo firme de su musculatura que no era exagerada pero comenzaba a marcarse… Se sentía tan bien...

No. Debía concentrarse o luego se arrepentiría. Casi siente que muere al sentir un jadeo de Yuri en su oído seguido de su nombre. Había despertado.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres agua?

—Yo… porque tengo tanto tanto calor... —preguntó hablándole acostado en su hombro susurrando sobre su oído. Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del japonés quien tragó saliva nervioso.

—Es… es por el alcohol, mañana te sentirás mejor —dijo tratando de tranquilizar al chico y a su propio cuerpo que no parecía funcionar como de costumbre.

—Estoy… tan caliente... —dijo tomando de la camisa presionando el abdomen del japonés. Cada palabra, cada movimiento era una tortura para él.

—¿Quieres agua?

—Pan… pantalones quitalos...

—¿¡Que?! —La cara deYuuri era todo un poema, estaba ruborizado y nervioso.

Yuri volvió a acostarse en la cama liberando al japonés de su agarre pero sólo logró poner más tenso al chico al verlo. Esa imagen no se borrará nunca de su mente. Su mirada verdosa brillaba por demás, su rostro ruborizado, su cabello rubio despeinado sobre la almohada con sus brazos abiertos a cada lado de ella, su respiración estaba muy agitada y levemente levantaba su cadera para que le quitara los pantalones. Era una vista tan erótica, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—De... de acuerdo pero luego tienes que dormir… —dijo tragando saliva con su propia respiración pesada y dudando, su propio cuerpo había reaccionado ante la vista del rubio. Sería una tortura verlo así toda la noche.

Con cuidado desabotono el pantalón y lo bajó, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, el chico que prácticamente estaba desnudo delante de él, estaba duro. Abrió la boca incrédulo mientras sentía cómo la temperatura de su propio cuerpo subió súbitamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Yurio, tembló al sentirlo jadear cuando la prenda se deslizó por encima de su erección.

—As aslo… otra vez… —pidió suplicante con sus ojos deseosos fijos en los caobas del otro. Y esta vez fue el turno del japonés de jadear ante esas palabras.

Algo en su mente se desconecto de lo que era correcto a ver a Yuri en ese estado, hablándole de esa forma y viendo el deseo en sus ojos, necesitaba ver más de esas reacciones en él. Era demasiado hipnotizante.

Como pidió, lentamente volvió a deslizar el pantalón nuevamente a su lugar, rozando la erección del rubio. Sus ojos no se despegaron nunca de su rostro. De sus reacciones. Vió cómo el rubio cerraba los ojos y tiraba su cabeza levemente hacia atrás disfrutando la sensación y como esos ojos verdes volvieron a buscar nuevamente su mirada.

—Otra vez… —volvió a pedir, su boca entre abierta liberando el sonido de su agitada respiración.

Y así lo hizo, volvió a bajarle el pantalón. Esta vez el rubio no despegó su mirada, la dejó clavada en él, en cómo lo observaba. Jadeó fuerte y volvió a rogar por más—. Otra vez —Y Yuuri lo volvía a repetir perdido en las facciones que se contarían en placer.

—Otra vez...

—Otra...

—Más...

—¡Más!

—¡Yuuri! —gimió su nombre, lo vio morderse el labio, detalló cómo los músculos de su abdomen se tencionaban en cada movimiento. Al levantar nuevamente su vista el rubio se acercó a él y lo tomó de la nuca, lo besó desesperado, con fiereza.

Yuuri no podía pensar, simplemente se había dejado llevar, sentía la lengua del rubio meterse en su boca y enredarse con la suya, lo escucho gemir cuando sus erecciones chocaron y fue en ese momento en que supo que su cuerpo había reaccionado al rubio hace rato. La fricción entre ellos se volvía cada vez más intensa, el calor aumentaba, ambos movían sus caderas buscando más placer. Yurio enterraba sus manos en los cabellos negros mientras que Yuuri lo tomaba de su espalda y acariciaba su estrecha cintura.

El beso siguió y los gemidos aumentaban hasta que sintió la mano de Yurio meterse en sus pantalones —, ¡Yurio! —jadeó mirándolo a los ojos. En algún punto había abierto y bajado el cierre y ahora liberaba su erección.

—Tócame Yuuri —le rogó mientras masajeaba su erección con facilidad, debido al pre semen que había salido por la excitación lubricando su miembro. Yuuri sacó el miembro del rubio y lo sintió temblar bajo su toque.

—¡Ah! ¡Yuuri más! ¡Más!

Ambos aceleraron los movimientos de sus caderas pegando sus miembros, friccionando y resbalando entre ellos siendo sostenidos por las manos de ambos. Se volvieron a besar, sentían cómo sus músculos se tensionaban cada vez más. Se separaron al sentir el clímax cerca y se dieron el lujo de saborear el sonido de sus nombres en los labios del otro cuando los espasmos de placer azotaron sus cuerpos. Yuri calló sus gemidos mordiendo sin cuidado el hombro de Yuuri sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y el japonés gruñó entre el placer y él dolor que le producía.

Con cuidado, Yuuri se levantó todavía agitado y sudoroso, observó al chico buscando sus ojos pero se había había quedado dormido, sus facciones relajadas y tranquilas le daba un aire tan sereno y dulce qué lo hizo sonreír enternecido. Y fue en ese instante donde su cerebro nublado por el placer y aún agitado cayó en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. De lo que él había hecho. De lo que le había hecho a Yurio. Porque él tenía la culpa, el chico estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y egoístamente agradeció que se quedara dormido. No sabía qué hacer. Acomodo sus ropas mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Observó a Yuri descansando tan tranquilamente y decidió que mañana acarrearía con lo que había hecho, lo mejor sería dormir y preparar su cuerpo para la paliza que vendría al otro día cuando el rubio despertara. Con cuidado se tomó el tiempo de limpiar correctamente al chico pues su pecho había quedado cubierto de la esencia de ambos. Le quitó los pantalones que habían quedado enredados en sus tobillos y lo tapó con cuidado. Le colgó la camisa que usó esa noche en el respaldó de la silla del escritorio, que estaba a un lado en la habitación, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, con el picaporte en mano mordió su labio y antes de quitar el seguro y retirarse, volvió sus pasos hasta estar a un lado del rubio, se inclinó sobre él y tomó de sus labios un suave y cálido beso. Al menos se quedaría en su memoria la dulzura de sus labios y atesoraría ese recuerdo.

Al salir de la habitación y cerrar con cuidado, la idea de que el próximo año no podría competir por estar tras la rejas cruzó su mente mientras un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

Afrontaría lo que tuviera que afrontar.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de Autor** : Espero les haya gustado y disfrutaran leyendo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valio la pena? Acepto toda clase de comentarios y criticas, solo haganlas con respeto porfavor. Me gustaría mucho saber qué opinan.

Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Mucha suerte y besos! Adely


End file.
